Tattoo
by YaoiCommanderForever
Summary: Bakura decided to finally relent and let Marik choose where they are going on vacation. Marik, being Marik, needed no time to think; he chose the one place he had always wanted to go. Will Bakura end up regretting letting Marik choose or will this work in his favor?


Tattoo

"Ah Las Vegas, the place of riches and fun" said Marik as he and Bakura stepped out of the Las Vegas air port. "More like a cease pool of vomiting, disease and druggies looking for a fix if you ask me" Bakura sneered as he looked around. "Quite complaining and trying to ruin our vacation kitty, you were just as eager to come along as I was" Marik told him flagging down a taxi. "What I'm still trying to figure out is how you managed to get me to agree with this nonsense idea" Bakura told him as he loaded their things in the back of the taxi then crawled in the back of it next to Marik. "I don't really know, all I told you was that I had won a vacation for two in Las Vegas and that if you didn't want to go I'd just go with Taco-buns" Marik told him distractedly as he watched all that passed by out the window. "Ah yes, the bloody wanker taco, as if I would let the little bugger go on a vacation alone with my tomb keeper" Bakura muttered to himself. "Did you say something Kitty?" Marik asked still looking out the window. "Nothing Marik" Bakura told him.

The rest of the ride to their hotel was filled with Marik's idle chatter and Bakura throwing in a lewd double meaning quip every now and then that went right over Marik's head. Soon they reached the hotel they would be staying at. The front of it was built to look similar to an Egyptian palace except more futuristic looking."This place is a mockery of Egypt" Bakura fumed. "Oh lighten up they just liked Egypt so much that they wanted to spread its awesomeness" Marik told him flippantly as they walked through the door. They were greeted by a smiling woman in what would have been the clothing of a serving lady of the queen if the outfit wasn't so glamoured. "Greetings honored guests and welcome to the Palace of Kings, your stay here is quite important to us and we will do all we can to make you feel at home" she told the still smiling. "Now this is how you're supposed to treat the one who's gonna rule the world ain't that right Bakura, when I rule I'm gonna live in a really expensive and big house like Kaiba's and every servant will treat me like this lady has" Marik boasted excitedly startling and confusing the woman. "Marik, might I remind you that you are only here on vacation, are not the ruler of the world yet and don't want to get your bloody arse thrown in jail for possible acts of terrorism" Bakura spoke low and bitingly to him. "Ah quite right" Marik said not the slightest bit put off.

From there they went to the check-in counter and got their keys. They were then led up to their room by a man also dressed as a glamoured servant, though this time with a nice six pack showing. "Enjoy your stay here and may the luck of the gods be with you in the casinos" he told them then walked off. Bakura unlocked the door and pushed it open then led the way inside the room. Before either one could look around the room properly Marik had grabbed Bakura's arm and was tugging him back out into the hall. "Marik what in bloody Ra's name are you doing!" Bakura barked. "What's it look like I'm doing, I'm going to go have fun!" Marik told him excitedly. "Then why the bloody hell are you dragging me along" Bakura bit out through clenched teeth. "Because if I didn't you would choose to stay in the room for the entire trip instead of having fun with me" Marik told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

Marik dragged Bakura all the way down to the lobby then paused a moment to look around trying to decide what he wanted to do first. He then spotted the bar and with an enthusiastic "Aha!" he dragged Bakura to the bar. When Bakura saw where Marik was dragging him he decided that maybe the trip wouldn't be so bad if he was nice and pissed. Behind the bar was another well muscled man dressed in glamoured servants outfit. Seeing them he smiled and asked them "What can I get you fine gentlemen this evening". Before Marik could say anything Bakura sat down on a stool and said "give me the strongest drink you got". Marik, not wanting to look like a pansy that couldn't hold his liquor, told the bartender to bring two of them. The man walked off for a minute or two before coming back with two bronze drinks on fire. "Here you are, two flaming Ra's" he told them then walked off to help others. When he did Marik leaned over to Bakura and whispered into his ear "he's so gay, he was totally checking me out". This caused Bakura to let loose an exasperated sigh,' this was going to be a long trip' he thought.

Marik was staring at his drink like it was a poisones animal that would bite him. "Quite being a pansy and drink it you twit" Bakura told him. When Marik looked over at him the fire was out and half his drink was gone. "How in the erk did you put the fire out" Marik asked him bewildered. To answer his question Bakura picked up Marik's drink and blew the flame out then handed it back to him. Feeling embarrassed Marik took his drink from Bakura, took a gulp from it and nearly choked on it. Seeing Marik doubled over coughing sent Bakura into a laughing fit. "I-It's *cough cough* not *hack cough* f-funny *gag cough*. This just caused Bakura to laugh harder. When Marik was done almost dyeing from lack of oxygen he glared over at the still laughing Bakura who had tears streaming down his face and was nearly doubled over.

"It's not funny fluffy! I could have died!" Marik nearly yelled at Bakura but this did nothing to stop Bakura's laughing. With a harrumph Marik turned back to his drink, this time taking small sips. Soon Bakura's laughter died down with him red in the face and trying to catch his breath. Wiping a tear from his face Bakura took a drink from his flaming Ra. Time passed in silence between them. Marik was fidgeting and glancing at Bakura every now and then. Marik never liked silence, that's why he always talked so that it wasn't silent. Before too long Marik had finally had enough of the silence and spoke about the first thing that came to mind. "I've always wanted to get a tattoo". Bakura, relaxed after a few drinks, startled slightly. He had gotten settled comfortably into the quiet so Marik's sudden announcement had taken him slightly off guard.

Silently berating himself for it he turned to Marik. "I thought you hated tattoos after your initiation" Bakura said. Marik shook his head and in an excited voice spoke "no no I mean a tattoo of my own choice, a tattoo that I could choose the design of or when I got it" and from there he talked animatedly as they drank about all the tattoo's he was interested in and thinking over which kind of tattoo he would get. After several more drinks both were fairly tipsy and just a tad drunk, Marik more so then Bakura. "Hey fluffy, how bout we go get some tattoo's" Marik slurred then hiccupped. "Why the bloody hell you think I'm gonna go get one, you're the one wanting one not me" Bakura told him only slurring a bit then taking another drink of his flaming Ra. Marik then slung an arm over Bakura's shoulders and whispered in his ear "cause tattoo's are hoooot". Bakura shivered as the warm breath ghosted over his ear. He knew deep down under his drunken and heated stupor that he was gonna hate himself for giving in the morning but at the moment he couldn't seem to bring himself to care so with a mute nod he let Marik drag him out the door and off to mark his hosts body with a permanent ink mark.

Time Skip

The sun was rising in the sky and peeking through the window. The light shown upon two faces sleeping close to one another. Marik's eyes slowly opened then widened in surprise since he was curled around a sleeping Bakura. Letting go quickly as if burned he yelped "WHAT THE FRIG!". Startled awake Bakura fell off the bed landing head first with a thump. Sitting up and rubbing his head gingerly Bakura glared at Marik. "What the devil are you yelling about you twit I have a serious migraine". "WHAT THE ERK WHERE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" Marik shouted. Wincing Bakura snapped "Quite shouting you blundering buffoon".

This quieted Marik slightly only because he realized he had a headache as well. "What the frig did we do last night" Marik asked rubbing his head. "Well judging by the headache, taste in my mouth and the state of our memories we can deduce that we got thoroughly pissed last night" Bakura said. "Gee you think Sherlock Holms" Marik asked sarcastically as he stood up but then fell back onto the bed with a shout of pain. "ERK MY ASS! OW WHAT THE HELL!". Bakura lifted an eyebrow and asked "What the hell is wrong with you wanker". "MY ASS HURTS THATS WHAT!". "Hmm maybe you finally got laid" Bakura said with a smirk as Marik protested about not being gay then went to stand only to fall back over as a pain flared from his backside "WHAT THE DUSE!". "Hah now who's the one that got laid fluffy" Marik mocked.

With a growl Bakura stood up, slower this time, and walked to the bathroom. Suddenly Marik heard a string of curses in ancient Egyptian coming from the bathroom. "MARIK GET YOUR BLOODY WANKER ARSE IN HERE!" Bakura shouted. With trepidation swirling in his gut Marik stood with a wince and slowly made his way to the bathroom. Peeking inside he saw Bakura facing the full body mirror backwards and looking at his reflection in horrified disbelief. Marik walked a little further in and saw what caused Bakura's look. There, on his ass, was the hieroglyphs for shipping tattooed fancily. "OH MY RA BAKURA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A TATTOO!" Marik shouted in delight. Scowling Bakura hissed "because I didn't have one till now you bloody buggering twit". With a big grin on his face Marik moved closer to get a better look. "My my its very good craftsmanship if you ask me" Marik said. "But I didn't ask you Marik" Bakura seethed then suddenly caught a glimpse of something black on Marik's ass.

"Marik turn around for a moment will you" Bakura said placing a hand on Marik's hip. "WHAT! ERK NO I WON'T!" Marik yelled trying to back away from Bakura but was it useless since Bakura held onto his hips with a vice like force. "I wasn't asking" Bakura said forcefully then turned Marik around much to his protest. There, on Marik's ass, were the hieroglyphics for thief. "Hm I had been hoping to brand you for some time now but I guess this will do" Bakura said letting go. "WHAT THE ERK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FLUFFY!" Marik hollered. "Quite shouting and take a look" Bakura told him gesturing at the mirror. Pushing Bakura out of the way Marik looked at his ass in the mirror. When he saw the tattoo he was quiet for a moment. Bakura, mistaking it for disappointment or something, placed his hand on Marik's should and begin to say "if you don't like I-" but was cut off by Marik shouting happily "I LOVE IT! OH MY ERKING RA ITS SO AWESOME!" he then paused, as if thinking something then grabbed Bakura. "What the duse are you doing Marik" Bakura said pulling away from him. "Just shut the erk up fluffy and stand by me...haha stand by me, I made a song reference" Marik chuckled.

Bakura, sighing, walked over and stood by Marik. "Turn around fluffy" Marik told him still looking at his ass in the mirror. Bakura did just that and waited for whatever asinine comment Marik was gonna make. "Hey fluffy do you realized that when we put them together they say Thiefshipping" Marik told him studying the two marks. Bakura looked back and realized they indeed did. "Huh what a strange coincidence" Bakura said covering up the fact that he remembered that he had convinced Marik last night to get these specific tattoo's. "Pfft coincidence my finely toned tushy Kitty, this was FATE! it's a sign that show's we were meant to be partners in crime!" Marik talked animatedly about it. Bakura, sighing in exasperation, spoke in thinly veiled sarcasm "of course Marik, your absolutely right". He then walked back into the room, Marik trailing behind him like an excited puppy. "Oh this is so cool! I can't wait to show taco-buns!" Marik was then cut off from rambling further by Bakura spinning around and shouting "NO!" which startled Marik.

Bakura, realizing what he just did, coughed into his fist and began again "no Marik don't go doing that, let's keep this our little secret, something only the two of us...and the person that put them on us know". This seemed to be the right thing to say because Marik perked up at the word secret "what really as secret, oh boy I've always wanted a secret!" Marik exclaimed clapping his hands together. Bakura, sighing in relief, went and sat on the bed. It was only then he realized that they were both naked. Bakura opened his mouth about to say something before he stopped and realized that Marik had still yet to notice. Glancing over at Marik inconspicuously and watched him move around, eye's eating up the sight of a very naked Marik obliviously showing off every nicely toned muscle and every well endowed body part, some more well endowed then others. Bakura decided that, yes, the tattoos were defiantly worth it.


End file.
